My Little Pony: Vänskap är magisk
|title_translated = My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magical |title_other = My Little Pony: Vänskap är magiskt |show = My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |dub_identifier = Swedish |logo = File:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - Swedish logo.png |logo_caption = Fanmade logo |channels = Boomerang 1)}} Cartoon Network 1)}} Nickelodeon Viaplay 1)}} |services = Netflix (DK, NO, SE) |rating = |country = Sweden |language = Swedish |original_language = American English |seasons = 5 |episodes = 116 |recording_studio = SDI Media Group |starring = |air_date = Boomerang: – Cartoon Network: – Nickelodeon: Viaplay: – Netflix: – present |website = http://mylittlepony.hasbro.com/sv-se |wikipedia = https://sv.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Little_Pony:_Vänskap_är_magisk |wikia = https://sv.mlp.wikia.com/ |imdb = tt1751105 |tv.com = my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic }} Channel history Boomerang (Nordic) Starting from , the first of My Little Pony: Vänskap är magisk aired on Boomerang. It aired 11 months and 26 days from the original premiere. After the however, the moved to Nickelodeon, where they would reair previous episodes. Nickelodeon (Sweden) "My Little Pony: Vänskap är magisk" airs on Nickelodeon since the premiere of 2. It have broadcasted all and films, since the start. Cast |actor = Lina Hedlund |audio = }} |actor = Jill Wrethagen |actor2 = Anneli Heed |actor3 = Frida Sandén |audio = }} |actor = Amanda Renberg 1–3)}} |actor2 = Anneli Heed 4–5)}} |audio = }} |actor = Emma Lewin Sundberg |audio = }} |actor = My Bodell |audio = }} |actor = Lizette Pålsson |actor2 = Joakim Jennefors 1)}} |actor3 = 4)}} |audio = }} |actor = Anneli Heed |audio = }} |actor = |actor2 = Linn Jansson |actor3 = |audio = }} |actor = Amanda Renberg |actor2 = 4 onwards)}} |audio = }} |actor = |actor2 = Anneli Heed |actor3 = Anneli Heed |audio = }} |actor = Jill Wrethagen |audio = }} |actor = Jennie Jahns |audio = }} |actor = Josefina Hylén |actor2 = Sharon Dyall 2 onwards)}} |audio = }} |actor = Anneli Heed |audio = }} |actor = Niklas Gabrielsson |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |actor = Joakim Jennefors |actor2 = Mikael Westin 2 onwards)}} |audio = }} |actor = Zara Zimmerman |actor = Vendela Palmgren |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |no_voice = yes}} |actor = Joakim Jennefors |actor2 = Mikael Westin 2 onwards)}} |audio = }} |actor = Josefina Hylén |audio = }} |actor = Lizette Pålsson |audio = }} |actor = Josefina Hylén |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |actor = Anneli Heed |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |actor = Niklas Gabrielsson |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |actor = Jennie Jahns |actor2 = Anneli Heed |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |actor = |actor2 = Anneli Heed |audio = }} |actor = Niklas Gabrielsson |audio = }} |actor = Anna Isbäck |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |actor = Mikael Westin |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} |actor = |audio = }} Robin Rönnbäck}} Leif Hedegärd}} Leif Hedegärd | Anna Engh }} |} Trivia * 1 through 3 have been released on DVDs. *Nickelodeon skipped the episode Flight to the Finish due to an episode order oversight, and aired the following episode instead. The episode Bats! aired twice when the episode order was reset. Category:Boomerang (Nordic) programming Category:Nickelodeon (Sweden) programming Category:Viaplay (Sweden) programming